The invention relates to a gear structure, more particularly to a gear structure of a figurine enabling the figurine to perform at least one action.
In a conventional robot, there are disposed therein a plurality of drivers and gear structures engaging the respective driver to initiate actions of the four limbs and the head of the robot. In order to enable the robot to perform human-like actions, the gear structure is designed to comprise a large amount of gears so as to enable the robot to perform smooth and diverse actions. As such, the size and weight of the robot, as well as the manufacturing cost thereof, will increase with the number of the drivers used and the construction of the gear structure.
In view of the large size and weight of the robot and the relatively high manufacturing cost of the conventional robot due to the large number of drivers and the complicated gear structure, the present invention provides a gear structure for a figurine, in which a plurality of coaxial gears are provided on a shaft. Each of the coaxial gears is provided with a plurality of toothed portions at a periphery thereof at suitable positions, with a smooth portion between adjacent toothed portions. At suitable positions facing the periphery of each of the coaxial gears, a plurality of action gear sets are respectively provided to drive at least one joint on a figurine to move such that by rotating the shaft to different angular positions, at least one of the toothed portions on at least one of the coaxial gears engages the corresponding action gear set so as to actuate the action gear set, thereby enabling the figurine to perform at least one action.